Monster
by myfavoriteloser
Summary: Isaac was tired. She invigorated him.


_**Oh my gosh, myfavoriteloser actually watches REAL people shows? How shocking!**_

_**Now that's out of the way, this idea has actually been floating around in my head for a while. Isaac is my favorite character, and I think he deserves someone too…but whoever they would match him with on the show probably wouldn't be good enough, in my humble opinion, so I concocted my own OC for him. Oh the powers of fanfiction. –cheesyevillaughter-**_

_**As a little background information, this is set after the Kanima situation is done with, but in my alternate world, the Alpha Pack never showed up.**_

* * *

_**Monster**_

_Isaac was tired. She invigorated him._

_**Prologue: **__A Not Hero Fallen_

* * *

Isaac Lahey wanted to throw in the towel. It seemed like no matter what he did, life was determined to beat him in the face with his decisions. He joined Derek's pack, believing he was escaping his own personal Hell only to realise too-little-too-late that he was actually jumping feet-first into a deeper one. And when he finally decided to try and be a good guy, the only thing it got him was half-dead and tossed aside when he was no longer needed. Now that Jackson was a regular werewolf, he and Lydia had rekindled their…whatever, and Stiles was trailing behind them like a wounded, but still hopeful, puppy. Scott was busy "waiting" for Alison by being in her face every two seconds, Derek was struggling to keep a handle on his crazed uncle, and his other two pack-mates had some weird, romance like _thing_ going on. Where exactly did that leave him? Didn't he matter?

He looked down at the bottle of Coke in his gloved hands. He couldn't smell the Wolfsbane; he couldn't see its deceptively beautiful lilac petals. But he knew there was enough floating around in the fizzing drink to kill him within seconds, because he'd put it there. He didn't see the point in living when he wasn't wanted, when all he had was himself and his memories. He obviously wasn't worth very much, and whatever good memories he might have had were swallowed up by the lid of the freezer. The woods around him were completely silent, as if they were a solemn audience awaiting the death of a tragic hero. But Isaac wasn't a hero. Heroes were important and valiant; heroes would be missed. Scott was the hero.

He himself wasn't even a sidekick.

With shaking fingers, he unscrewed the cap. The 24ounce bottle felt heavy in his hands, like he'd somehow filled it with boulders instead of poison. He could feel the doubt and self-loathing and loneliness and fright building up inside him all at once, threatening to explode and blow him to pieces before he could even bring the soda to his lips. Part of him wanted to just get it over with, to go ahead and dive into another Hell that he'll at least have company in. The other part was afraid that he wasn't exaggerating, or driven mad by solitude; it didn't want no one to care if he was gone. Finally, he closed his eyes, imagining he was actually going to open them again.

"Killing yourself would be really stupid." he whirled around immediately, almost wolfing-out on instinct.

Standing a few yards away was a girl he'd never seen before. She had smooth caramel skin and plump lips painted bold red. Her black hair framed her delicate face, falling to the middle of her back in thick waves, and perhaps the most starting thing about her was her eyes. They were so bright grey they appeared almost clear, and glowed eerily in the moonlight. If there was anything Isaac had learned this past school year, it was that someone like this should be attacked first and questioned later. But right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He just didn't want to be alone in his last moments.

"Why do you care?"

"I never said I did." she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"I was just letting you know that committing suicide wouldn't be very smart…like, at all."

"Why not?" he inquired. The side of him that didn't really want to die flourished, hoping desperately that she could say something and save him.

"Because then you'd have gone through whatever you've gone through for nothing. You can't learn from it or become a stronger person if you're dead. And once you're gone, whoever or whatever has terrorised you will win."

On the inside Isaac is a broken, tattered mess, but he still doesn't lose his composure. He _never_ loses his composure. He simply stares at her with his usual, undistinguishable expression that tends to unnerve other people.

"How did you know I planned to kill myself tonight?"

"I was at the store when you bought the Coke. I walked out after you, and saw when you stopped to sprinkle those suspicious looking petals into it; they looked pretty poisonous to me. I figured you were either going to try and off yourself or someone else, so I followed you." she casually shoved her hands into her coat pockets, as if following potentially dangerous strangers into the woods at night was a completely normal thing to do.

"What if the drink _was_ for someone else?"

"Then I would've got my ass out of there, duh." Isaac felt the corner of his mouth twitching upward despite himself.

"So you wouldn't have tried to save them?"

"Dude, I'm 5'1 and 115 pounds, what kind of damage could I seriously do to a psychopath?" this time he released a puff of laughter.

"Not much."

They fell into a silence that wasn't really silent. All of Isaac's insecurities screamed at the girl from across the short distance between them, and she furrowed her brows, trying her best to hear above the faux quiet that he couldn't bring himself to actually break. Unsure of what else to do for a boy she didn't even know, she turned hesitantly to leave.

"Don't go." when she looked back, he had lost his composure.

Everything he felt had somehow settled across his face in one large, disastrous mixture. His eyes glistened with unshed tears for so many things it was dizzying. And for a moment Isaac thought she was going to walk away, that he was going to fall over and drown in wolfsbane and his own sorrows, and that she would just let him. But instead, she made herself comfortable at the base of a tree. He didn't approach for a while, and when he finally did, he did so slowly, as if trying not to startle her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." she scoffed, tugging him unceremoniously down beside her by the sleeve of his hoodie. She shifted until her head rested on his shoulder and stared out into the darkness of Beacon Hills' infamous forest.

"Don't like, rape me or anything. That wouldn't be cool." Isaac laid his cheek on the top of her head, relishing in the feeling on someone else.

Silently, he emptied the bottle of Coke on the ground.

..

..

..

_**My prologues are usually shorter than my normal chapters, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next…**_

_**Feel free to point out any typos; I will gladly fix them.**_

_**Until next time, kids.**_


End file.
